From DE 10 2008 046 414 A1 an apparatus is known for separating paint overspray from the booth waste air loaded with overspray from paint shops, which apparatus includes at least one separating surface along and over which the booth waste air can be led and which is connected to one pole of a high voltage source, wherein an electrode device arranged in the waste air stream is associated with the separating surface and is connected to the other pole of the high voltage source.
DE 10 2012 009 723 A1 describes a further apparatus for separating paint overspray from the booth waste air loaded with overspray from paint shops, with separating means along and over which the booth waste air can be led and which are at the potential of one pole of a high voltage source, with an electrode device arranged in the waste air stream that is connected to the other pole of the high voltage source, and with a device by means of which at least one free-falling separating curtain can be generated from a separating material that serves as separating means and cooperates with the electrode device.